


New Year's Kiss

by srm628



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Dan and Phil watch fireworks together.





	New Year's Kiss

Phil looked out the window, admiring the fireworks.

"Dan!" He called. He wanted his best friend to see their beauty.

"What?" Dan replied, leaning back in the crease of his sofa. His voice echoed through their small apartment.

"Come watch fireworks with me!" Phil called.

For a few moments, the only sounds were the exploding lights outside. Phil continued to watch in awe, slightly disappointed Dan didn't come out.

"Boo," Dan touched Phil's sides, causing Phil to jump. He spun around and smacked Dan in the chest.

"I hate you!" Phil stated as Dan smiled.

The two watched fireworks together for awhile, neither one talking. Phil leaned towards the window, staring wide eyed at the sky. Dan found himself watching Phil, more than the fireworks.

"It's almost midnight," Dan stated, almost sad to have to make Phil move.

"Okay," Phil nodded but made no attempts to move.

Dan glanced at the time again. They did still have a few minutes. He decided to go turn on the television, so it'd be ready for Phil. He walked back to Phil, who had his face to the glass. Dan could see Phil's reflection. His blue eyes wide, a grin spread across his pink lips.

"Phil, come on. We're gonna miss the countdown."

Phil finally obliged, tearing himself away from the window. The two went into the lounge and waited for the countdown. The two counted down together, holding poppers. As soon as the clock hit one, they popped them, causing confetti to fly everywhere.

"Happy New Year!" Phil screamed out.

Dan leaned over and kissed Phil. Quickly he pulled away, realizing what he had done.

"I'm sorry," Dan offered. "I...I..."

Phil decided to silence him by returning to kiss. Phil pulled away, grinning, leaving Dan confused.

"I have been waiting so long to do that," Phil admitted, staring into the brown eyes of his friend.

"You...What?" Dan couldn't form a coherent thought. All he had was that he kissed Phil and Phil kissed him back.. And he liked it.

"I love you," Phil grinned, rolling his eyes.

"I love you too."

Another thought Dan could complete.

"So you know the rules," Phil started.

"What rules?"

"Whoever you kiss at midnight is who you spend the rest of the year with," Phil stated, grinning. "It's like a contract, Dan."

Dan smiled and kissed Phil again.

"I think I can live with that."

____________________________


End file.
